


Must Be Good To You

by tropicalcap



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Marking, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Sub Bucky Barnes, dom reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tropicalcap/pseuds/tropicalcap
Summary: Bucky Barnes appreciates looking at beautiful things.The sight of you on your knees for him might be his favorite.





	Must Be Good To You

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo there, first work on here and I'm excited! This is basically a re-upload because this post was flagged on Tumblr, and I might end up moving most of my smut oneshots/series on here.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts, and enjoy! :) x

Bucky Barnes appreciates looking at beautiful things, now that he has a bit of hope for his future.

The sight of you on your knees for him might be his favorite.

Your lips are pretty and stretched around his girth, a mixture of saliva and precum making its way down your chin as you take him further in. When your eyes meet his, they’re red and watery, though filled with so much lust and eagerness he wonders if you’re the one getting pleasure from this instead of himself.

A sight he will get tired of, though? You, pretty on your knees but without his hands touching you in some way.

You’d told him at the beginning of the night he wasn’t going to touch you until you said so, and so far he’s been doing well. He’d only attempted once to hold the back of your head steady while you went down on him, keeping his hands firmly grasped in the sheets the rest of the time.

He’s leaning back on his hands, head bowed to get a good look at you, when you do  _ something _ with your tongue that has him choking on his own spit.

“Darlin’-  _ fuck _ .” He moans, the sound reverberating in the room. “Do that again?”

It’s posed as a question, mostly because he knows you’re in charge tonight, and you comply.

Your tongue drags up the fat vein on the underside of his cock as your mouth moves upwards, your hand replacing the wet heat instantly. There’s a slick, wet sound as it moves. Combined with Bucky’s pants and whines, it makes the moment so much hotter.

“You can’t come yet.” You croak, throat raw from the workout it’s been enduring.

Bucky nods, movements jerky and desperate, mouth opening over a wordless plea. He manages to speak up when your thumb circles just under the head of his cock.

“I won’t- I won’t come,  _ fuck _ .” Bucky whines, hands gripping the sheets behind him tighter. “Lemme touch ya’ doll, just wanna touch.”

Your hand slows its movements, lets Bucky go as you lean further up on your knees and plant a kiss to his mouth. It’s sloppy, Bucky tasting the slight bitterness of his precum on your tongue, moaning deep in his throat at the taste. He feels you clambering on top of him, never breaking the kiss, sitting yourself on his spread thighs.

Your naked skin is hot when it comes into contact with his own, and he hisses into your mouth when your hand grips him again, breaking away from your lips as you begin stroking him again.

“ _ Please- _ ” Bucky’s plea gets cut off by a moan when you twist your wrist on the upstroke.

His cock feels wet and hot in your grip, precum leaking so much if flows over the back of your hand. It makes for less friction, and the mixture of his fluids and your spit allows for a slick drag that has Bucky almost dizzy. Your thumb swipes over his slit as your palm moves against him, slow and sure.

It’s too much, but not  _ enough _ .

“I need to come doll, please.” Bucky whines, hips starting to shift. “Please let me touch you, Y/N, I need to touch you.”

His hands let go of the sheets and he brings them forwards, but they don’t reach you. Bucky keeps them hovering by your sides, fingers twitching like he wants to hold onto your hips, but can’t because you haven’t told him he’s allowed to yet.

It makes you smile.

Your hand starts moving faster over his cock, Bucky’s breaths shallow and ragged, small whines escaping the back of his throat like he doesn’t mean for them to come out. You lean forward, tongue licking over his bottom lip to have him open his mouth to you, swallowing his moans as your free hand moves down to play with his balls.

“You can touch me.” you murmur, teeth biting and tugging at his bottom lip.

Bucky moans after he gets his hands on you, the temperature contrast of the limbs making a shiver run down your spine. His fingers grip tight, almost like he’s afraid you’re going to stop touching him at any second.

“ _ God _ , baby.” Bucky pants, brows furrowing. “Please, Y/N. Pleasepleaseplease-”

You cut him off with a short “Come.”

And that does it.

Bucky’s eyes clench shut and he throws his head back, baring the smooth curve of his neck for you. His mouth opens around a silent moan and he shudders, abs rippling with the force of his orgasm. His cock spurts white onto your hand and up his torso, his hands gripping your hips impossibly tighter, and you’re momentarily worried about the bruises tomorrow.

Then again, you’ve never complained about them before.

Your hand continues its movements as Bucky comes down from his high, making him shake from the overstimulation. You stare into the steely gray of his eyes when they open, rimmed red and eyelashes wet with unshed tears. It makes you feel bad for just a moment, but then Bucky gives you a lazy, tired smile.

His flesh hand leaves your hip to slide to the back of your neck, brings your face close to his. Bucky’s lips meet yours in a kiss that takes your breath away, his tongue delving into your mouth, wanting to reach and taste every inch of it. When you part, it’s only because it gets harder for you to breathe.

You bring your dirty hand to your mouth then, intently watching Bucky’s reaction as your tongue cleans up the mess he’s left on your skin.

The way his eyes widen when you do so lets you know that it’s not the only mess you’ll be cleaning up tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr!


End file.
